


Backside

by DaniKin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter pairs well with<a href="http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22431280/Lickdatbluealienass.png"> this lovely fanart by ds_hina</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter pairs well with[ this lovely fanart by ds_hina](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22431280/Lickdatbluealienass.png).

So I have a prezzie for y’all because I love yous.*wicked grin*   This is my first outing with multiple chapters so it’s a porn adventure!My personal life has gotten unexpectedly chaotic and I'm coping by writing a LOT OF PORN.  No seriously, I have four chapters of this and three other stories going right now.  Porn for everyone, porn forever!  
  
Title : Backside, Chapter One : Happy Accidents

Author : Dani Kin

Rating : NC-17 (get gone kidlets)

Warnings : Blow jobs, rimming, no real plot, slightly dom Rox and sub Megs, the first time I’ve written sex that isn’t vanilla

What’s the Story Morning Glory? : Roxanne accidentally does something that drives Megamind wild.

Notes : This first chapter pairs well with[ this lovely fanart by ds_hina](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22431280/Lickdatbluealienass.png).

 

Really, the whole thing had come up practically by accident.Not the kind of accident where you stepped in front of a bus, but the kind where something unexpected happens and it sets you off in a completely unexpected direction.Which, Megamind mused, was pretty much his entire life right now.

The last six months had been amazing.Everything in his life was different.Heroic patrols, the adoration of crowds of humans who wanted to shake his hand, and consulting with various city planning committees as the brainbots put the finishing touches back on Metro Tower – just to name a few things.It was fantastic… but somewhat overwhelming at times.

Then there was Roxanne.His beautiful Roxanne.She was his and he was hers.She kept him grounded, reassured him, and helped him when he needed someone to decode quote-unquote normal behaviors.There were movie nights spent cuddled on the couch, more bike rides (he was really getting the hang of it), and they had even gone back to _Le Cœur Brisé_ for their six month anniversary last week.   And every time he made her laugh he felt like the luckiest man in the world.   


And the sex, oh god the sex.Now that he was having it, he didn’t understand how he had gone so long without it.Sex with Roxanne was life, it was water, it was an intoxicating drug that he couldn’t get enough of.

She was a wonderful lover.She was patient.She was sexy.She took him by the hand and taught him the best ways to tease and pleasure her.He was slowly growing more confident but he still loved having her tell him what to do. She was so bossy -- it was delightful and he was eager to please her.  And the things she could do to his body nearly made his eyes stick open in shock.

Which is what she had been doing that lazy Saturday morning, when she decided to surprise him one of her amazing blow jobs.She was licking balls to tip with long licks of her flattened tongue that made him whine like a little puppy and beg, before she would finally relent and suck his thick cock until he popped.That morning as her tongue had been licking the underside of his scrotum, he bucked his hips at precisely the moment that lead to her tongue dredging over his anus in a firm hard motion.

And he had shouted and nearly came right there.For her part she looked startled, but then a wicked grin had danced across his lover’s face.

“Spread those thighs for me Megamind,” she purred and he obeyed.She had run her hands underneath his ass and tipped him back a bit.Then she slowly laved her tongue over that part of him again.

He couldn’t hold in a desperate whimper and she stroked his inner thighs then lifted his legs onto her shoulders.The muscles in the back of his thighs stretched and his toes pointed up in the air.She licked him more, this time swirling her tongue around the clenched muscles as he moaned loudly and gripped the bottom sheet of his bed furiously.

He tried to buck his hips but was unaccustomed to having his feet up and instead just seemed to flail under the ministrations of her tongue.Then her tongue swirled back around again, finishing the motion by sucking and kissing his tender asshole with her beautiful red lips.Oh it felt so good.He couldn’t hold it in any more and he found himself babbling at her.

“Please please Roxanne please yes that so good,” he moaned lustily.

She became more insistent, dredging her tongue down his balls and making him shiver with anticipation until she finally spiraled down into the center of his muscles.Her tongue dipped into him and he felt himself getting closer to coming then he had ever expected without direct stimulation on his penis.He wanted to grab his throbbing cock in his hand and stroke it hard while she licked him there.

“Roxanne?” he moaned her name as she swirled and licked.“Can I touch myself?”

Her tongue stopped her work on him and she raised her head to look at her pained blue boyfriend.She took in his weeping cock and nervous look on his face.She gave him a wicked smile.

“Not yet.” And then dove back into his virgin blue asshole with gusto.Soon he was making the most delicious moaning noises.He let the sensations wash over him, working him up more until he just couldn’t hold back.He started moving one of his hands slowly to his side, constantly checking to see if she was looking.Then sneaking his fingertips slowly across his abdomen until they were almost touching his cock.Right as his hand was about to make blissful contact, Roxanne abruptly stopped licking him.He froze.

“I said no.You put that hand back on the bed Megs.” He looked down at her, and she was giving him her stern look.His eyes held hers and silently pleaded but she didn’t back down or even blink.He cowered a little and silently moved his hand back to the bed.

She continued to hold his gaze for a beat and then resumed the delicious sensation of her tongue sliding in and out of his ass.He tried to hold his noises in, to punish her for not letting him come, but he knew he didn’t truly possess the kind of self control to deny her anything.He had never been so hard in his life or gone so long without pleasuring himself when he was so close to the edge.Soon he was shouting a chorus of “please Roxanne please let me come please!” over and over again.He was so close but unable to complete the final necessary component.

Then she abruptly stopped again and he whimpered like a little puppy, writhing at her in a futile gesture.He wondered what he had done now, but instead she looked up at him and asked, “Do you want to come for me Megamind?”

“mmm hmmm yes please” he whined, longing for her tongue to return to him.

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” she commanded sternly.Now that permission had been granted, and his hand gripped his engorged shaft and started stroking wildly as her mouth went back to enthusiastically eating his ass.It took less than a minute of working his huge, hard, throbbing cock in his hand for him to explode -- shooting silvery blue stands of cum all over his own hand and some in Roxanne’s hair.She let him rest a moment then looked up at him with a giant grin and he blushed.

“That was unexpected,” he laughed nervously.She crawled up to him and drew him into a husky kiss.He was used to tasting himself on her but this was different.Muskier, more concentrated.And she was kissing him with a furious desire.

“That.Was.Hot,” she punctuated it with kisses and then smirked at him.He blushed reflexively.She came back in for another kiss and rolled him on top of her.When their lips finally separated, she grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down.She didn’t have to say a word, he knew what he was being told to do and he wiggled down between her legs and started kissing near her short curly hairs.

This had been one of the first things she had taught him.Before they ever tried anything penetrative, she had patiently instructed him on how to lick her to waves of orgasms and rewarded his cock with her own tongue when he succeeded.As he teased and licked her labia she moaned lustily and he knew that she wasn’t lying abut being turned on by licking his ass.The amount of moisture between her legs right now made him feel proud.And her excited little noises prompted him to lick her harder and faster.

Soon she let out a deep moan that sounded a lot like “finger me Megs” and he complied, sliding one, then two, then three fingers into her deliciously wet depths. Then he added her favorite movement, a light figure eight motion over her clitoris with his tongue as his fingers slid in and out.Roxanne, his Roxanne now.He loved knowing every inch of her, knowing how to pleasure her in all the ways she liked best.Soon she was screaming and thrashing and spasming on his hand with a gush of liquid.

Then she laid back and stretched her arms, eyes still closed and he held his hand inside her as the final spasms subsided, waiting for her cue to remove it.After a moment her eyes opened and she nodded at him to take away his hand.Once it was out she opened her arms and he practically leapt into them.

She couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm and she kissed him sweetly before pulling him close to her.

“Mmm that was fantastic,” she said and nuzzled his ear.“I had no idea you liked rimming or I would have done it ages ago.”He gave her a confused look.“Rimming is when I lick your ass like that Megs,” she explained.

“Oh.Yes.That.I had no idea anyone even could… that was great,” he babbled and she smiled at him the way she did when she found his naiveté adorable.She kissed him again and enjoyed the feeling of his nakedness pressed against her for a long moment.

Then she looked at him and asked “Breakfast?” and he nodded.  
  


 


	2. Happy Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  For my dear [](http://sharelle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharelle.livejournal.com/)**sharelle**  , there is no cookie in this chapter but there is one in chapter three.  Which should go up on Sunday depending on how my traveling goes. 

Hi guys!  I'm just super excited for porn weekend and I love kickin' it off on Thursday nights.  Plus I will be visiting family most of the weekend and I wanted to make sure and get this up before I left.  Hope y'all are in the mood for more anal ;-)  I know Megs is..... Title : Backside, Chapter Two : In New Places

Author : Dani Kin

Rating : NC-17 (hey you kids get off my lawn)

What’s the Story Morning Glory? : Roxanne offers her boyfriend a special massage

Warnings : anal play, not much plot, slightly dom Rox and sub Megs

Notes : For my dear , there is no cookie in this chapter but there is one in chapter three.Which should go up on Sunday depending on how my traveling goes.

It had been a long day. Two bank robberies, a fire, and a hostage situation in a fast food restaurant that almost turned very badly indeed.He loved being a hero.But sometimes it was emotionally exhausting.

He surprised her by showing up at her apartment just needing to see her.She ordered Chinese and they snuggled on the couch, but he seemed quiet and lost in his own world.That was the downside to a mind like his, Roxanne thought.When something bad happened he couldn’t turn off his tendency to obsess.

She pulled him out of his own thoughts by kissing the tip of his nose and offering to give him a massage.He loved any time she touched him and she was slowly learning the best ways to rub and relax his alien muscles.She led him up to her bedroom and he removed his shirt.He wasn’t even thinking about sex as he laid down on his stomach on her bed.

She reached over to the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out the lube she kept there.He looked at her quizzically.

“Remember last week when I gave you that rimjob?” Roxanne asked seductively.He nodded, cock stirring at the mention of the delicious memory.“I’ve got something else I think you’ll like.Lay on your back.”

Megamind rolled obediently onto his back, and then raised his hips so she could slide his pants and underwear off.She stared at his soft cock with a knowing smile, repositioning herself so she could spread his legs and kneel between them.He had no idea what to expect.

She started by gently gliding her hands over his inner thighs in a way that wasn’t specifically sexual, but sensual and deeply relaxing.He loved her touch.He loved that she wanted to touch him.No one else ever had and now he found himself longing for it like a man in the desert longed for water.She continued to massage his thighs and he sighed as he felt his tension decrease under her hands.Roxanne continued moving her hands closer to stroke his balls, then began run her fingers over his tight anus.Soon he was fully erect and smiling at her while she smiled back at him.

Her smile took an impish turn and she reached for the lube.She put a little bit on the tip of one finger and spread it around his tight hole.The sensation made him tighten up, but the more she touched him the more relaxed he felt.Soon she was teasing his entrance with one finger and lightly raking her fingertips and nails up and down his hard cock.That made him moan.

Suddenly she shocked him by grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting a large amount directly onto his tender asshole.It was _cold_ and he yelped and jerked, but her hand pressed firmly on his abdomen and commanded him to settle down.Once he was back down he looked at her skeptically while she coated one of her fingers in more lube.

“Now what are you going to—nnnahhhh!”She surprised him by sliding her wet finger deep inside him, past the firm ring of his muscles.His eyes were open in shock and he tried to catch his breath.She simply held it still for a moment so he could get used to the stretching sensation.

It hurt but in a way that felt so good.It was like he was being split wide open.Part of him wanted to pull her finger out and part of him didn’t ever want it to leave. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good and so relaxed Megamind.You just lay there and take it,” Roxanne ordered while she watched his emotions play across his ever-expressive face.

He started to relax into the sensation of be filled, and she slowly dragged her finger almost all the way out.He whimpered and she slid it back in.She moved slowly, letting his body adjust to being penetrated.

Just as he was starting to get used to the sensation, she removed her finger entirely.His cock twitched and strained, not used to being ignored, but that was not the touch he was craving.She continued to massage his thighs and occasionally her fingers would brush close to his newly broken-in asshole.She simply watched him as he squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip before relenting.

“Please Roxanne, please,” he whimpered quietly.She responded by teasing his entrance with the tip of her finger and he bucked against her to try to bring back the feeling of exquisite fullness.

“Please what?” she asked wickedly, making lazy circles on his tight blue asshole.

“Please….. put it back inside me,” he asked, appealing to her with both his voice and his needy green eyes.He wanted it and her dominance made him feel both embarrassed and highly aroused.

“And then what do you want me to do Megamind?” 

“Please play with my ass,” he pleaded, his blush spreading from his lavender cheeks to the tips of his ears at being forced to ask for it.

“You think you’re ready for that blue boy?” she asked aggressively, pressing her fingers firmly against his tender hole without actually giving him what he craved.Being that close and not having it pushed inside him sent him beyond his final reserve of dignity.

“Oh yes, please Roxanne, please,” he begged now, holding nothing back from her.“Fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”He whined and panted and pleaded with his desperate green eyes.

Then he felt two fingertips teasing his entrance and he tried to hold back a whine.She gently kissed his inner thigh and firmly shoved both fingers in.He barely had time to adjust to the increased girth before she started to fuck him firmly, barely letting him catch his breath as her fingers slid in and out.

His eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of being taken harder and faster.He moaned and babbled incoherent noises.She kneaded his thigh with her other hand and used it to gain the leverage to fuck him harder, filling him over and over again beyond reason or even the ability to make words.

Then she curled her fingers into a ‘come hither motion’ and he screamed her name.She continued to flick his sensitive pleasure spot until his eyes rolled back in his head and he came, shooting all over himself.She ran her other hand along his side and dragged one finger through the droplets of cum on his body and smeared them with a giggle.

He panted and his anal muscles clenched her still hand.She gave him a moment, then asked “You ready?” 

He nodded blankly, having no idea what he just agreed to be ready to.But she slowly and gently removed her fingers from his exhausted ass and he let out a strangled noise.No longer forced open, his muscles finally relaxed and he groaned as she cleaned her hand off with a tissue from her bedside table.

Then she moved up his body and licked every droplet of cum off him, lapping at his balls and abdomen then gently sucking his flaccid penis until there was no more.He loved it when she cleaned him.She swallowed it whole while gently stroking his inner thighs.Every muscle in his body was happy and singing and he laid there in a stunned afterglow as she curled up next to him.

“Do you feel more relaxed now baby?” she asked tenderly.He simply nodded and nuzzled his nose into her hair, his lanky blue limbs tangling up with those of his beautiful Roxanne.

“Good,” she replied.“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Mmmm yes,” he mumbled, unaware until that moment how much his body was telling him to sleep.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we can go to sleep.” Roxanne pulled him to a sitting up position and onto trembley feet and led him to the bathroom.


	3. Let’s Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I mean no offense to anyone who likes dolphin shaped dildos.  To each his own.  Literally.  I don’t want to share that. 

I tried for like an hour to get this uploaded last night to close out porn weekend, but no luck.  So now I'm saying fuck it and posting porn on a weekday because I'm crabby at LJ.  Anal - it's the gift that says I care.    
  
Title : Backside, Chapter Three : Let’s Talk About It  
Author : Dani Kin  
Rating : NC-17 (hey kids there’s some candy way over THERE)  
What’s the Story Morning Glory? : Roxanne wants to buy Megamind a special gift, so it’s online shopping time  
Warnings : lots of dirty talkin’, sex, online shopping of the sexy variety, dom Rox and sub Megs  
Author’s Note : I mean no offense to anyone who likes dolphin shaped dildos.To each his own.Literally.I don’t want to share that.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


He was stiff and slightly sweaty but it was totally worth it.It was the first time he had ever won a bike race against her and she was still teasing him even as they reached her apartment.

“I still think you cheated somehow.Do you have rockets hidden in your boots or something?” she accused him jokingly, unlocking the door and walking into the kitchen.

He followed and gave a fake gasp, pretending to be offended.“Heroes don’t ever cheat Miss Ritchie.And if they did, they wouldn’t tell their nosey girlfriends.”He stuck out his tongue at her and took his gloves off, setting them on the island.

She mimicked the expression as they walked into the bedroom.“If you keep doing that then your face is going to get stuck like that.”

“And I don’t think you would have a problem with that at all,” he countered, wiggling his tongue at her some more as she giggled.

“Speaking of…. I have something I want to show you,” she said with a wicked grin in her eye.He gave her a curious grin.

She pulled her laptop off the floor, sat on the edge of the bed, and opened it up.It awoke to a screen that made Megamind’s mouth literally drop.There was a whole shopping page of blue penises.All different sizes and shapes, some curvy some straight, some flared, some big and some small.But all different shades of blue.Roxanne reached over and lightly stroked his cock over his suit.

“You’ve liked my fingers and tongue inside you so much that I was thinking we could look at these and pick one out just for you,” she suggested.

“For me?”he squeaked.

“Well for me to use on you.But it would be all yours.You wouldn’t have to share your toy unless you wanted to.”She bit her lower lip seductively and added a slight wrist twist as she stroked him over his clothing.He could feel himself getting hard from the mental picture as well as the actions of her hand.He took a quiet moment to enjoy the sensation then looked at the page again.

“How do we pick?” he asked inquisitively, taking in the excitement on her face as he settled next to her on the bed.

“I think we just look at them and see if any of them seem right to you,” she replied, kissing the tip of his nose.He looked closer at the page of results.

“Some of them seem really big,” he said nervously.

“You don’t have to pick anything you’re uncomfortable with” she said sweetly.“This is a present for you.You can pick a huge one or the smallest one they sell.It’s all for you, baby. “ 

Hmmm.He let out a thoughtful sigh.All his.This cock would be just for him.What did he want?He reached for the laptop and she gladly let him slide it closer and sit comfortably in the middle of her bed, though her hand never left his growing erection.In fact, she pulled down the zipper on the front of his pants and slid her hand in to curl around his firming cock.

He clicked on the first picture, a skinny blue one with a flared base.It sprung up on the screen, the picture much larger and he could read from the description that it was about as big around as one of Roxanne’s fingers.He made a face.He wanted something a little bigger.Usually she worked him using at least two fingers and he enjoyed that feeling of fullness.He clicked back and tried another one.

This one had more girth but was only about three inches long.That seemed awfully…. short.He didn’t need anything crazy but he wasn’t interested in this one.

The next was a better size, and he looked at Roxanne for guidance.She was cupping his hard cock in her hand and lightly squeezing it.

“You usually like it when I curl my fingers and this one is rigid and straight.It’s not going to do that for you,” she pointed out.He nodded and clicked back to the main page.The next one said it glowed in the dark and he wrinkled his nose.That just seemed weird.He didn’t glow in the dark.Back button again.

Then there was one the width of a soda can and that made him hurt just to think of it.Another with fake veins that made him shake his head, and he immediately clicked back.One shaped like a dolphin?That just gave him the creeps.Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

He clicked on the next result and it made his cock twitch in her hand as soon as he saw it.

It wasn’t too long or too thick.It was simple.Seven inches of dark blue silicone with a very slight upward curve.No ridges or bumps, just a smoothed head that he could instantly imagine sliding gently past his tight ring of muscles and burying the shaft all the way to the hilt inside him.In fact, he couldn’t get the image out of his mind, couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping, and couldn’t stop himself from threatening to drool.Roxanne noticed his strong response and stroked him harder.

His mind raced under her touch and now he truly couldn’t stop.He imagined her covering the toy with lube, stroking it the way she was stroking him now.Getting it ready for him.Her ordering him to get down on his knees and positioning herself behind him, lining him up.Her taking him hard from behind as he begged for more.That made part of his brain threaten to short circuit.This was it.This was the one.

“Roxanne,” he said, looking at her excitedly.“Can we get _this_ one?This one is _perfect_.”She smiled at the look of eager wonder on his face, which made her flush with wetness between her legs.

“Anything for my good boy,” she responded and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. He met her mouth enthusiastically and she fed off his excitement.

She moved the laptop out of the way and crawled into his lap.“Damn Megamind, this is so hot.I’m gonna buy you that sweet little toy, but first I need you to fuck my brains out”.She ground herself against his body, fully clothed but clearly craving him.

She reached up and pulled him into sloppy open mouthed kisses as she continued to hump him.He returned the kiss with eager anticipation of the pleasure that was sure to come.He knew what she was like when she got like this.Nothing could stand between her and what she wanted.And now she wanted him.It was glorious.

She snaked her hands between them pulled his throbbing cock out for the fly of his tight pants and gave him a tight squeeze that made him shudder.His hands were at her thick luscious thighs and he unbuttoned her jeans as quickly as he could.Then she got up and quickly wriggled out of both her jeans and underwear, and before he could take off his own clothing, came back to straddle his lap where he sat.

The way she kissed him and ground her wet pussy on his exposed cock made it clear she was not willing to wait for him to get undressed.This was going to happen right here, like this, with his tight bodysuit still on.

She used her hand to line his thick cock up to her hot wet entrance.She broke the kiss and instead attacked his neck.She moaned in his ear and moved to taunt him one last time.

“God Megs.I want to fuck you so badly with that blue cock.I want to get a strap on and fuck you until you pop like warm champagne.” He made a guttural sound and she felt the tip of his cock twitch against her wet dripping labia.

“I have no idea what a strap on is but that sounds fantastic,” he murmured and she teased him by sliding the head in but refusing to give him full access to the tight wetness he craved.

“It’s like leather underwear that you use to attach the dildo to your body,” she explained as clearly as she could while distracted by the sensation of his thick cock throbbing against the entrance to her eager pussy.

“L-leather?” his jaw dropped. Roxanne noticed her boyfriend’s reaction and with that she slipped onto his gorgeous blue dick.He moaned and throbbed as she completely enveloped him in her wet warm folds.Roxanne dug her nails through the shirt of his bodysuit and into his back to press him just a little closer to whisper the next part.

“And there are straps and buckles to keep it in place.Frees up your hands for… other things,” she said seductively, holding him to a sitting position as she slowly and deliberately rode the rockhard cock standing out of his pants.He wrapped his arms around her lower back to hold himself steady against her.

Leather.Straps.Buckles.Roxanne.His imagination kidnapped his brain at the mental image of Roxanne in leather with this striking blue member attached to her.Leather straps on her generous wide hips and those deliciously huge thighs.He couldn’t stop the flickering of images and she kissed him hard while his mind swam.Roxanne liked where this was headed.He was delightful when overcome with anticipation.She rolled her hips slightly and he let out a low moan.

He instinctively bucked his hips and pressed up into her as far as he could go.In a moment he suddenly wished for more, wished he was on top of her so he could thrust himself wildly into her wetness whenever he wanted.But she was on top and the way she controlled the speed and pace of their fucking made him crazy with desire.She was gorgeous when she was bossy and he liked it best that way.

Meanwhile she continued to feed the fantasies that she knew to be running through his sizeable mind. 

“Would you like that baby?Me in a little leather harness for you?” That was enough to loose him in fantasies again.Buckles on leather straps on his Roxanne.And that smooth blue cock, tied right between those thighs that were currently wrapped around his slim waist.Meanwhile he was enjoying the amazing sensation of her riding him while he was still fully clothed.He had completely forgotten that she had asked him a question, but she hadn’t.

“I’m waiting for an answer Megamind.If you don’t answer me right now I’m not going to get that leather harness for your new toy,” she said sternly, pulling herself up and nearly off his cock.

That pulled him out of his own thoughts and he quickly tried to make words.“Yes,mmmm ufffnnnn god yes, yes I want it.”She started to buck faster and harder.

“Mmmm you better be ready because I’m gonna work that ass of yours Megs.I’m gonna use that cocktoy on your virgin ass until you can’t stand,” she hissed.The harder she taunted him the more the images bled together in his mind.

Buckles on leather straps on her generous thighs.Leather and Roxanne.The blue cocktoy teasing his tender entrance as he whined for more.Oh gods buckles.That silicone cock filling him over and over again.The angle of the curve hitting his special spot, stimulating it until he was begging her to let him come.

He looked half-lidded into her hungry blue eyes and she gave him a frantic kiss.How he loved this woman.He moved one of his hands between them and started stroking her clit with his long slender fingers.She continued to ride him, clawing at his back through the suit.He could tell she was close.Her ample thighs were beginning to quiver and her eyes were closed.She had enjoyed teasing him and now it was time for him to give her something he knew she would love.He leaned his face closer to hers.

“I can’t wait for you to use my toy to fuck me,” he whispered as he continued to flick her clit.“I want you to bury it in me, please Roxanne please.”Her eyes snapped open and she shouted his name as his begging brought her to orgasm.He knew from the familiar tightening in his balls that he wasn’t far behind.Her muscles milked his cock in her pleasure and soon he came hard and trembling as he emptied into her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other in that position, him in his suit and her in only her shirt.She nuzzled his neck and he let out a happy sigh.

He had never done that with her while he was still wearing all his clothes.It was exciting but now he felt warm and sweaty.Roxanne seemed to have the same thought and she pulled herself off his flaccid organ with a sly smile bright enough to light up the whole room.He returned the happy smile and she sat next to him on the bed, pulling the laptop into her naked lap and opening it up.

“Megs would you be willing to run downstairs and grab my purse?” she asked, still beaming at him.He kissed her on the forehead and got up to perform his errand.   
  


 

 


	4. Showtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Mwahahahaa (mine is an evil laugh).  I have loved the shit out of writing this and getting in touch with my inner kink.  Thanks to everyone who has read or commented. 

Well gang, we have come to the end of this little pornventure and it is showtime. Without further ado......  


Title : Backside, Chapter Four : Showtime!

Author : Dani Kin

Rating : NC-17 (this may scar you for life kids, run away)

What’s the Story Morning Glory? : Roxanne comes to the lair with a surprise for Megamind.The silicone and leather kind of surprise.

Warnings : Oral, Pegging, dom Rox and sub Megs

Notes : Mwahahahaa (mine is an evil laugh).  I have loved the shit out of writing this and getting in touch with my inner kink.  Thanks to everyone who has read or commented.    
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Megamind sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, leaning against his drafting table.This new light rail design was kicking his ass.Sketching the fuel-free power components was going well but he was struggling to compensate for the unpredictability of Michigan weather patterns.The nacelles needed to be versatile enough to cope with sub-zero temperatures as well as sticky summer humidity.In short, he was stuck.

Thankfully he was pulled out of his frustration by the beep of his phone alerting him to a text from Roxanne.He flipped it open and it read simply ‘meet me in your bedroom –R’.Roxanne was in his room?When had she snuck in?He stretched as he stood up from his seat and made his way down the hall to the portion of the lair that held his sleeping quarters.

He pushed open the door and there was Roxanne, standing in the middle of the room in a tight black shirt and a very soft billowing white skirt.Normally he preferred her in the tight pencil skirts that showed off the curve of her fabulous ass but she still looked lovely.And up to no good.She had what he privately called her “evil queen” look on his face.

“I have a surprise for you,” she said in a singsony voice.“Close your eyes and no peeking.” 

He did as he was told and he could hear the rustle of clothing.He had no idea what to expect.He had secretly hoped that she had received the gorgeous blue dildo he had picked out last week.But she wasn’t holding a box and there was no way it would fit into the tiny purse she carried.Oh well.It was a surprise from Roxanne and he was excited.

“Open your eyes baby.”And he did.

And his brain nearly stopped functioning entirely.

It was Roxanne wearing nothing but a little black leather harness.And attached to that harness was his new toy, looking as perfect, thick, and blue as it had in the picture.He gasped.It seemed bigger then he thought it would, though not scary big.After giving him a moment to take in the image, she sashayed over to where he was standing by the edge of the bed.

“Get down on your knees,” she whispered the command.He obliged and slowly sank to the floor, his face at perfect eye level to the stark blue member.She let him look at it for a moment, and then she ran a hand over his chin, pulling it upward so he would look up at her when she said the next part.

“Suck it Megamind.Suck this blue cock for me baby,” she instructed, putting her hands on her rounded hips.He looked at her quizzically.The phallus was not actually connected to her central nervous system and she would derive no sexual sensation from that activity.Noticing his confusion she spoke again.

“I want to see you suck this blue dick for me Megamind.Now get to it.This cock isn’t going to lubricate itself,” Roxanne ordered and he understood - this was all about presentation.He put his face closer and tentatively licked the smooth rounded tip, then looked up at her for confirmation.She nodded and he continued, licking the bottom from base to tip then sliding his lips over the tip just like Roxanne did to him.He heard her rapid intake of breath, indicating that she found watching this activity to be arousing.

That was all he needed to get bolder, licking and sucking on the shaft then moving to suckle on the tip.Every time his rounded lips took the tip in his mouth she would make little aroused sounds.He experimented with raking his teeth over the head, which made her gasp and grip the back of his skull.

Soon he attacked it with gusto, sliding it halfway into his mouth then in and out, his own cock leaking pre-cum.He was taking more and more of the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft like a corkscrew in the way that he knew always elicited a whimper when done to him.

He felt strangely possessive as he gobbled it up.A little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him ‘Mine, all mine’ as he claimed the toy with his hungry mouth.

She moved her hands forward and touched and stroked his face as he sucked.He kept taking more and more of the phallus into his mouth until his lips were wrapped around the base and kissing the leather ring holding it in place.It was deep in his throat and threatened to tickle his gag reflex, but this toy was his to control. 

“Mmm,” Roxanne muttered, ghosting her hands over the crown of his big blue head.“You have perfect cocksucking lips.They look so sexy wrapped around your new friend.”He smiled around the cock in his mouth.

She ran her hands all over his smooth blue head as it bobbed.Soon her hips begin to move and she began thrusting the blue cock in and out of his mouth.It caught him by surprise and threw him off his rhythm for a moment.He was unprepared for how deeply she thrust it into his throat, making him choke.A naughty smile lit up her face.

“Quite a mouthful you got there Megs,” she teased.

But soon she found a rhythm of her own and was fucking his mouth as he moaned into his silicone treasure.Once he rubbed his whole cheek into it, getting his face wet with his own saliva.Several times it slid out all the way with a popping sound and she slapped him in the face with it before sliding it back into his hungry mouth.He never thought he would be this turned on from sucking dick but spending this time with this blue cock up close just made him want it more.It was his toy and he wanted it firmly planted inside him.He looked up at her as he sucked, his eyes begging to take this further.He wanted to feel every inch sliding in and out of his ass just like he was feeling it slide in and out of his mouth.

She pulled the dildo out of his mouth.She held it so the tip was about an inch from his lips and didn’t move.He lunged forward to claim it again but she pulled it back further and saw the frustration on his face. 

“Do you want your toy back baby?” she asked seductively.He nodded and lunged again and again she leaned it just out of reach.He made a frustrated whine and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

“I think I have a better place to put this cock then your sweet mouth.” She purred at him and his face lit up with excitement.

“Come here and kiss me sexy,” she ordered and he stood up and captured her mouth in his.He could feel the toy between them, pressing insistently against his abdomen.His hand drifted south to stroke it, feeling as familiar as his own in some ways but entirely different in others.It was wet with his own saliva and he longed to rub his own length against it to further claim it as his own.

He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head.Meanwhile Roxanne grabbed at the zipper of his pants and soon he was standing naked, his own throbbing cock fully erect.The kiss continued, sloppy and open mouthed with lots of tongue as his cock bobbed against its silicone counterpart.Until Roxanne finally broke the kiss.

“You did such a good job sucking that cock so you tell me how you want it.From behind on all fours or facing me lover?” she rewarded him with the choice seductively.

“All fours.I want you to take me from behind.Just like I do to you sometimes,” he answered quickly, dizzy with lust as he spoke his secret fantasy out loud.Her lips came crashing back onto his and Roxanne’s tongue aggressively plundered his mouth again, his toy between her legs pressing once again against his body.

“Anything for my good boy,” she replied when they broke.Then she leaned over and threw all the blankets off his bed until only the bottom sheet remained.“Now get up up on this bed.”She patted his bed and he climbed upon it.She walked across the room and pulled a small bottle of lube out of the second drawer in his bedside table as he moved to the middle of the bed.

He watched as she crawled upon the bed with him, hips encased in leather with a blue cock bobbing between her legs for him.She sat back on her haunches and applied a little bit of lube to the phallus itself.She smoothed it along the tip and blue shaft with an expert flick of her wrist that made his cock twitch, longing to be in her hand as well. 

He couldn’t stop staring at this scene.She was the most amazing creature on this planet.He would follow her to the ends of the earth, happy to obey her every command.He beamed at her as she got closer and then said “I love you so much.” 

She chuckled and shook her head.“I love you too Megs.Now turn around and get on all fours for m baby.”He was a good boy and did as he was told.

Soon he was on all fours with his blue ass pointed towards her, resting on his forearms.She took her time to admire the view.She ran her hands over his sexy little blue bottom lightly, then with more pressure, eventually grabbing handfuls of his ass firmly as she bit and licked it.He moaned softly with frustration.He just wanted her to slide his new toy inside him but she was teasing him, he was sure of it.

Then he felt the toy press gently against him, as she manipulated it with her hands to slide up and down his crack.He whined, “You’re torturing me” and heard a little giggle.That temptress _was_ doing this on purpose.Both hands grabbed his cheeks and spread them wide.He whimpered like a little puppy and she finally relented, pressing the tip of the cock against the tight rosebud of his asshole.He sighed with relief.Finally.

Roxanne teased the outside of his tender hole with the head for a moment, then she slowly slid the slick tip into him and he felt himself begin to stretch.He moaned from the initial pain and Roxanne pushed it in a further.A little more and the head of the dildo popped past his ring of strong muscles.

God it hurt.It hurt so much.He didn’t know if he could do this.Maybe it was too much, too big.Then Roxanne pulled him out of his worries.

“Just relax Megamind,” she coaxed as her fingers ran along his thin hips, kneading them under her hands.Just hearing her voice relaxed him and he could feel the pain fading.

She had it about halfway in then pulled it back a little, causing him to make unintelligible noises, before sliding the rest of the blue penis in his tight blue ass.He could feel the leather harness against his backside and he knew that cock was buried in him all the way to the hilt.Oh and then, then it felt so so good.His eyes drooped half-lidded and he felt light-headed.

Roxanne held it still for a minute so his body could get used to being filled so completely.She also spoke her next words with seriousness and affection.

“If this hurts you at all and you want me to stop for any reason just let me know ok?” she said with concern.

“I will,” he managed to say softly back to her.He took a deep breath, feeling the dildo move slightly within him as he did so.Even that tiny movement left him yearning for more from his new posession.

“Good,” she replied and slowly reared her hips back and forth to tenderly fuck his sweet asshole.She moved deliberately, giving him his body time to welcome the new sensations that his toy created.He took big deep breaths and started to feel the pleasure of being fucked.Soon he craved more than her gentleness was giving him.

Abruptly he pressed himself back onto the cock, backing into her ample thighs.This made Roxanne chuckle and she increased the pace, eliciting whimpers and groans from her lover every time she thrust forward.Her hands ran along his ribs and kneaded his thin hips.He found himself panting, unexpectedly dizzy from the combination of pain and pleasure.As she increased her pace his head drooped lower, resting on his forearms.

She unexpectedly changed it up, actually rotating her hips in a circle so the blue cock stretched him from side to side as well.This made him hiss and momentarily loose control of his ability to form words before he lustily moaned out “sooooo good, uuuunnnf, fuck me harder”.That was all the encouragement she needed.

Roxanne grabbed his hips, pulling at him to bring the toy deeper inside.Soon he was squeaking and squirming under the firm pressure of the hard fucking she was giving him.She so wished she had a mirror so she could see his face while she was fucking him.

At one point in her frenzied fucking, the dildo slipped out of him entirely with a wet popping sound.He unleashed a helpless cry and she stared down at the gaping hole that had once been so tightly closed.She easily slid it back into him and he seemed ridiculously happy to have it back buried inside him.He started to babble again and moan her name. 

He was lost in pleasure and his own cock was fiercely dribbling pre-cum.Which turned out to be useful when she unexpectedly slid one hand around from his hip to firmly grasp his hard length.This time he threw back his head and shouted simply “Oh God Roxanne!”

“Yes baby?Do you like it when I fuck you with this cock?” she asked, hitting her stride of both fucking his ass and stroking his weeping cock at the same time.Her fingers were covered in pre-come as she grabbed and pulled and squeezed the tip, harder then she usually worked him but best she could do while simultaneously concentrating on sliding the cock strapped between her legs in and out of his ass while he made such deliciously vocal noises.

That made him whine harder, sometimes her name and sometimes just variations of “yes”, “more”, and “fuck me”.She relished the powerful feeling of fucking her boy senseless, the sounds of his moans, and in the way he felt underneath her hands and hips.It was delicious and naughty and she stroked his cock as hard as she could, desperately wanting to feel him release as she broke in his ass.He was drooling now, desperately writhing, and clearly so close.

With almost no warning he came so hard the force shocked her.He ejaculated wildly, spraying the sheets underneath him with no regard or control over where it was going as he let out choked screams of ecstasy.Finally he collapsed, onto his own hands, falling onto his cum soaked sheets.He didn’t care.He was happily blissed out in a puddle of his own fluids.

She followed him down as he crashed but then gently eased the dildo out of her lover’s exhausted and well-worn little ass.He groaned as the sensation of removing the generous blue toy caused a few more drops of cum to dribble out of his limp penis.Roxanne kissed his blue back, planting tender kisses up his spine and over liquid muscles.He let out a pleased hum.

She shook her head and chuckled at her spent boy and gave him one last kiss on his pert rear end before getting up and starting to loosen the buckles on the strap on.Soon it was unbuckled and sliding down her legs, blue cock still firmly attached.She inspected the device and brought the whole thing to his master bathroom, leaving it on the vanity to clean up later.

When she returned he was still splayed out across his bed in the exact same position and she chuckled again.She was horny as hell - that was incredibly hot.But it was clear that he was in no position to reciprocate on her now.She probably went at him too hard and she filed it away for next time.However she didn’t regret it.It made her feel so powerful, so aroused to know that she could reduce the world’s smartest man and current hero to a quivering pile of goo.Plus he was just so darn adorable like this.

“Are you having a sex coma?” she teased, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly rubbing his back.It took all of his energy to simply turn his head to look at her and answer a simple “Yep” before his eyes closed again.She sat for a moment, running her hands over his head and shoulders, neck and back, then sweeping them over his perfectly proportioned ass.One blue alien on a planet of 6 million people and she was lucky enough to have him.

She knew she could be difficult, stubborn, sharp tongued, and frankly dominating in bed.She knew these things because she couldn’t count how many men had been intimidated by them.But he never was.She didn’t have to tone herself down around him.She could be her own complex self, happily reducing him to jelly with activities that made most men wary.And after it was over she could still curl up next to him and have him love her intensely, irrevocably, and unconditionally.

Though he was taking up most of the center of her bed, she laid down and nestled next to him. One finger slowly started touching her clit as she snuggled up to her sexy boy and watched him enjoy his afterglow.She was dripping wet and it didn’t take much touching to bring herself to a quick light orgasm.

When she opened her eyes, his were open too and staring into hers.She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth.He responded weakly at first but then he rolled onto his side and one of his hands made it up to rest on her waist.

She snuggled up to his nakedness more, feeling the stickiness from his earlier cum-sprinkler.“I’m so proud of you.You took that cock like a pro.”

He pulled her closer and let out a happy sigh. This was lovely but she needed to get him cleaned up.

“Let’s get up and take a shower together,” she suggested, her hands back to massaging his back.

For the first time he felt the cramped muscles in his legs and he tried to stretch them out.

“I don’t know that I can stand,” he mumbled.

“That’s ok, standing is overrated,” Roxanne teased, kissing his exposed neck.“Now you know how I feel when you go at me hard like that.”

“Mmmm,” he responded.“Totally worth it though,” he said with a big grin.

 


End file.
